disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Carpet Diem
All info provided by the Gravity Falls Wiki "Carpet Diem" is the sixteenth episode in season 1 of Gravity Falls. It premiered on the Disney Channel on April 5, 2013. Synopsis As Dipper and Mabel gleefully play a game of "attic stuff mini-golf," they goof around together before Mabel's alarm clock goes off. Though Dipper is initially disappointed to find out that his sister is spending another night with Candy and Grenda, he becomes horrified upon learning that Mabel's friends will be staying at the Mystery Shack. The girls engage in various sleepover activities (e.g. talking about boys and makeovers), and Dipper grows increasingly annoyed to the point of leaving the room and finding another place to sleep, ultimately deciding upon sleeping outside, despite a wolf gnawing on his leg. The next morning, Mabel and her friends wake up and briefly reflect on the memories of the previous night, despite much confusion. After Candy and Grenda leave, Dipper comes back inside and confronts Mabel about her frequent sleepovers, and the two come to the agreement that they need separate bedrooms after fighting. Though Stan says that there is not enough room, the family soon learns of Soos' discovery of a hidden room, which both twins come to want. Stan decides to take advantage of the situation by having the twin who sucks up to him to determine who will get the room, and they engage in various chores for their uncle like tying his shoes, putting new shingles on the roof in scorching heat, etc. Down in the room, the twins begin to argue again, and swap bodies due to static electricity and freak out. After the two figure out that the experimental carpet in the room swapped them while Dipper conducted static electricity, they also realize that they can sabotage their uncle's view of each other while in each others' bodies. As Stan, not knowing what happened, is confused, Waddles rolls around on the electron carpet while Soos cleans and comes to pet him, thereby swapping them. Meanwhile, Candy and Grenda arrive to have yet another sleepover with whom they think is Mabel (actually Dipper trapped in her body), and reject the real Mabel's request to talk to him, and Stan takes his assumed nephew to talk about "the birds and the bees." Downtown, Soos enjoys being Waddles until Old Man McGucket arrives to eat him, while Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland read their horoscopes from their car. After Mabel's and Stan's talk, Mabel is scarred and tries to further sabotage her brother, but ends up winning him the room instead; Dipper is forced to sit through girly activities with Mabel's friends; and the chase between McGucket and Soos continues, much to the horror of all three. Next, Mabel informs Dipper that he won the room, but locks herself in there when she realizes her brother cannot get in without the key. Dipper enlists Candy's and Grenda's help in breaking in, but the four of them start swapping bodies left and right after Candy and Grenda learn about the carpet's properties. Upstairs, Waddles unintentionally gets Soos a raise and wins the attention of a female passerby. As more and more people show up in the secret room, chaotic body swapping ensues. In the hysteria, the twins continue to fight over the key of the basement bedroom, but soon learn that neither wanted to move out in the first place and come to realize their motives in the situation.After everyone is put back in his/her own flesh, Soos learns that Waddles has gained him a fiancee, and Dipper moves into his new room and has Stan dispose of the Electron Carpet. However, Dipper and Mabel soon realize that they would rather share a room than have their own, and Dipper gives Soos the bedroom, so as to replace his horrible closet break room, while a confused Soos talks to his apparent girlfriend. Credits * Written by: ** Tim McKeon ** Zach Paez ** Alex Hirsch * Directed by: ** Joe Pitt * Storyboards by: ** Matt Braly ** Patrick Harpin ** Chris Sonnenburg ** Niki Yang * With the Voice Talents of: ** Kristen Schaal - Mabel Pines ** Jason Ritter - Dipper Pines ** Alex Hirsch - Grunkle Stan, Soos, and Old Man McGucket ** Linda Cardellini - Wendy Corduroy ** Carl Faruolo - Grenda ** Keith Ferguson - Deputy Durland ** Kevin Michael Richardson - Sheriff Blubs ** Niki Yang - Candy *'Additional Voices:' **Dee Bradley Baker - Waddles **Corey Burton **Grey DeLisle-Griffin - Lady **Michael Rianda Trivia *The name of the episode refers to the Latin phrase "Carpe Diem" ("Seize the Day"). *This episode aired as part of Freaky Freakend on Disney Channel, which is a promotional stunt where eight episodes from various shows have body switching episodes over the course of a weekend. *Show creator Alex Hirsch mentions this episode in an interview: *The boyband movie "Boyz World" is a parody of the Spice Girls movie, "Spice World". Allusions *The title name comes from the phrase "Carpe Diem" (meaning "Seize the day"), which was used as the title of the last song in the Phineas and Ferb episode, "Rollercoaster: The Musical!" Series continuity *Continuing the trend of character foreshadowing in following episodes, is the boyband, Boyz. Errors *When Dipper (as Mabel) enters the kitchen to first give Stan the rock sandwich, the cereal box is missing until he pours it over himself. *When Stan said "What did you say to me?", his mouth disappears for a second. Cryptograms *The cryptogram at the bottom of a page in Why Am I Sweaty? uses the Caesar cypher. It says "SXEHUWB LV WKH JUHDWHVW PBVWHUB RI DOO DOVR: JR RXWVLGH DQG PDNH IULHQGV" which once decoded says, "PUBERTY IS THE GREATEST MYSTERY OF ALL ALSO: GO OUTSIDE AND MAKE FRIENDS". *The cryptogram in the end credits reads "2-21-20 23-8-15 19-20-15-12-5 20-8-5 3-1-16-5-18-19?" Once decoded it reads: "BUT WHO STOLE THE CAPERS?" nl:Tapijtstrijd pl:Carpet Diem pt-br:O Tapete Elétrico Category:Gravity Falls episodes Category:Television episodes